Crossover Fights 4
by Persiana13
Summary: Fourth in the series.  This one features Felicia from Darkstalkers and Nightcrawler from Marvel.


**Cross-over Fights 4 **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to Marvel or Capcom. _

One Shot 

Nightcrawler, the mutant teleporter and acrobat, disappeared in a puff of smoke and reappeared elsewhere in the alley. He had been teleporting for what seemed like hours, as he continued to run, his pursuer not far behind.

A female voice said,

"Now, where do you think you're going?"

The female voice belonged to Felicia; a feline Darkstalker and warrior of the night. She could smell his scent of sulfur as she tracked him for a while. Admittedly, she also knew Nightcrawler was part demon and expressed an interest in him. Felicia licked her lips and pounced,

"Mine, mousey!"  
>Nightcrawler teleported again, this time to a part of the fire-escape. He perched there as Felicia went head first into the garbage. She shook it off and then looked up.<p>

The German acrobat said,

"I apologize, _frauline_, but I am not a mouse."

The blue-haired cat smirked as she stood up, her white paws slightly sullen. She seductively posed and stuck her tongue out,

"Come on, little mousey. I just want to play."

She jumped up to where Nightcrawler was and yanked on his tail. The two then collapsed down, but both landed gracefully, though the blue furred mutant had a sore tail. He landed, but was then tackled by Felicia and he was on the bottom. Felicia was on top, and Nightcrawler had to admit; Felicia was incredibly beautiful. Her figure was lithe and limber, and her breasts were bigger than he thought they ought to be on a woman.

Felicia peered down and smirked,

"Well, mousey. I caught you."

She positioned her body on him, so her breasts were dangerously close to his face. She playfully traced a finger around his chin. Nightcrawler was a handsome demon indeed. And flexible too. Felicia tilted her head slightly and whispered,

"Before I devour you, mousey, I want to know if you truly are a demon in the sack."

Nightcrawler looked around at the alley,

"Here? Now?"  
>Felicia chuckled,<p>

"No, silly. Upstairs."

She headbutted him and the acrobat was knocked out.

A few minutes later, Nightcrawler found himself on a bed naked, with Felicia also naked. She was on top and leered down at him, her eyes glowing in the dark. She purred,

"What did I say, mousey? Like the bed?"

The bed had silky sheets, like someone rich lived here. Nightcrawler wanted to teleport away, but he had no idea where to go. Though he could see, he saw no way of getting out of his predicament. Plus, he had no energy to teleport. He was spent, and now, he would be Felicia's for the night.

Felicia wrapped her body around Nightcrawler and began somersaulting on the bed, clutching onto him tightly. Nightcrawler could feel himself jostling and turning, but, in a way, he liked it. Earlier, this woman wanted to eat him, but now, this feline woman wanted sex with him. Why?

Felicia began laughing, bouncing all around the bed with her new favorite toy,

"This is fun!"

She then threw him down on his stomach and perched on his back. Felicia began batting at Nightcrawler's tail like a toy. Nightcrawler felt a little ticklish and a little soreness as he felt Felicia take swipes at his still tender tail.

Felicia enjoyed it so much; she loved this demon. He was fun. She then bounced off of him and flipped him onto his back. Felicia then began kissing Nightcrawler, hard. Her fangs cut into his lips slightly, but Nightcrawler was able to return the kiss. And, was it ever magical.  
>For the next few hours, despite the exhaustive run they had, Felicia and Nightcrawler shared a bed. Felicia loved how Nightcrawler was so limber and flexible, as she kept pushing and twisting him into knots, and Nightcrawler loved it how Felicia was aggressive, yet had a playful innocence to her.<p>

The next morning, Felicia woke up and gently purred into Nightcrawler's ear,

"You know, I still haven't had breakfast yet."

Nightcrawler's eyes snapped open and he said,

"Please, don't eat me!"  
>Felicia got on top and purred,<p>

"Why not? You look so tasty!"

She licked the sides of Nightcrawler's face and smiled,

"Tasty. I might enjoy this time with you."

She then whispered,

"If you thought you were flexible, just wait until you see me in action."

Nightcrawler's eyes widened as Felicia ran her hands through her hair seductively. This was going to be something he was never going to forget…

End of One Shot


End file.
